Kazehaya for a Day
by animeheart8
Summary: Sawako is going about her day as normal, when suddenly her and Kazehaya switch bodies! They have to find a way to get out of class and return to their own bodies without anyone finding out!


Sawako blinked, and suddenly she was looking at the board from a different angle. It was lower down and slightly to the right. She felt...taller. She looked down at her desk. Was this her writing? It didn't really look like it. It was closer to Kazehaya's. Looking at it more closely, she realized it _was_ Kazehaya's. _Why are Kazehaya's notes on my desk!?_ She turned her head to the right. Kazehaya wasn't sitting there, but the desk wasn't empty. She looked up thoughtfully. _I wonder why Kazehaya isn't next to me._

She felt eyes burning into her neck and gave a small shiver. Slowly, she turned to her left. She went pale. She was looking at, well, herself, who was in turn looking back at her with a look that seemed to be a cross between annoyance and panic. Her eyes grew wide. Her face flushed. The panic in her own eyes transferred over to her. Slowly, the other Sawako lifted a mirror so that she could see her reflection.

She nearly cried out when she saw herself in the mirror. When she had looked in the mirror, she hadn't seen herself, but had seen the out-of-character image of Kazehaya. She looked at the self holding a mirror. _Does that mean... That's Kazehaya!?_ Sawako made a switching motion with her arms while she looked at herself. Kazehaya(?)'s cheeks pinked as he nodded. Both of them looked at each other with defeated faces.

_ Crap._

* * *

"W-What are we going to do!?"

"K-Kuronuma! Calm down!" Kazehaya exclaimed. In Sawako's body, he made her seem confident despite the clear panic in his voice. "I think we have to just wait this out!"

Sawako gave her-him a distraught look. "B-But I can't be Kazehaya for a day! I-I'm not confident, or well-spoken, and I don't know any of your friends very well..."

Kazehaya sighed. "I don't think there's much else we could do. And we _definitely_," he said this word with a fierce look in his eyes, "can't let Pin catch on. We'll never hear the end of it if he does."

_That's right, Kazehaya calls Arai-sensei "Pin"..._ Sawako thought about this for a moment. Her face turned a bright shade of red. _I-If I act as Kazehaya all day, I'll have to call people by what he calls him!_ Kazehaya tilted his head as he watched himself flustered and panicking, questioning the sudden panic. Not that Sawako hadn't been panicking all morning. Sawako looked at Kazehaya, eyes watering in terror. He wasn't quite sure what to say.

"W-We could always pretend we're sick..." he offered after a moment's thought. Sawako's eyes lit up. She looked down at Kazehaya like Maru always looked up at him. Kazehaya smiled. "Maybe that's our best option," he decided. "But we can't really go home. Should we meet somewhere?"

"T-The river!" Sawako exclaimed. Kazehaya blinked at her, cheeks pinking. "Y-You know, where we found Maru-chan..."

"Let's do it!"

He made sure to give Sawako a lesson in being him before they initiated this plan, however.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" Pin asked, standing in front of Sawako's desk. Before she could make any form of response, Sawako in Kazehaya's body stood up, face a bright shade of red.

"I-I'll take her!" she exclaimed.

The classroom fell completely silent. Chizu was making shocked double-takes between Kazehaya and Sawako, while beside her Ayane had a look of devilish delight on her face. Ryu didn't seem to have notice that anything was even happening. Pin gave Sawako a confused look. "You'll take her, Shota?" he asked. She nodded furiously. "Well-"

Kazehaya and Sawako left the room before Pin could get his sentence in. He stared after them for a moment, scratching his head in confusion, before he continued his speech about the importance of winning the upcoming baseball tournament (Which was mostly directed at Chizu and Ryu).

Sawako followed herself as he ran down the hallway in a hurry, towards the shoe lockers. From her view, he initially looked calm, but he also seemed to be almost as panicked as she was. Downstairs, they swapped shoes without a word, other than a quick indication on Kazehaya's part as to where his shoes were. They quickly left the school, Kazehaya making sure no one was following them. When it was safe, he grabbed Sawako's hand and ran to the road, and all the way to the river. They stood, panting for a minute.

"Ahh~" Kazehaya sighed as he sat down on the hill. "I hope this doesn't last long. It was really hard trying to remember to call Pin "Arai-sensei"." Sawako smiled in amusement, sitting down next to him.

"Being Kazehaya is hard, too," she replied. "You're so good with people, unlike me." _I wish I could be more like you_.

He looked at her, then back at the river. "Maybe." He was silent for a moment, then chuckled. Sawako gave him a questioning look. "You're pretty short compared to me, Kuronuma," he confessed.

"I-I am!?" Sawako cried in response, face red. Thinking about it, everything _did_ seem quite a bit closer to her now that she was in Kazehaya's body. Then she remembered she was currently _in_ Kazehaya's body, and she once again began to freak out. "What if we don't ever go back to our bodies!?" she asked out loud.

"Then I guess we'll just have to find a way to deal with it."

Sawako turned to look at him. He was smiling in a way that did not suit her body at all, but in her head she could see Kazehaya himself giving her the same smile, and her heart nearly leapt out of her chest.

Slowly, she blinked.

She was looking up at Kazehaya, who was giving her one of his sweetest smiles. He blinked at her, and his smile faded. Both of them hesitantly looked down at their hands. Kazehaya gave her a bright smile. "Looks like we're back to normal!" he said. The smile suited him this time. Sawako blushed.

Her eyes teared with joy as she answered, "Yep!"


End file.
